


West Coast Avengers Assemble, or Something

by luvwithoutshape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvwithoutshape/pseuds/luvwithoutshape
Summary: West Coast Avengers AU that was written right after the new comic was announced. *was mostly based on the 2016 Hawkeye comics*Yuri Plisetsky gets to start a new branch of the Avengers in Los Angeles and mayhem ensues.





	West Coast Avengers Assemble, or Something

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on here once before, but then deleted my entire account, only to remake a new account. I re-read it and still liked it (even if my writing is shit) and decided to post it again. It's not like the new West Coast Avengers, which was really good tbh, but oh well.

Yuri Plisetsky's room was a mess. Well, mess might be an understatement. He had piles upon piles of his clothes and shoes strewn around his room. And, considering the number of times he stress-pulled his hair that night alone, he wouldn’t be surprised to see chunks of his blonde hair on the floor the next morning. He was currently trying to shove as much of his closet into as few boxes as he could manage. His bed was probably more cardboard at this point as it housed the multitude of unassembled boxes Mila had given him, which he refused to put together in the hopes that he could manage with just three boxes (all of which were not assembled by him). Which was proving, unsurprisingly, futile.

The only thing more annoying than the boxes not being able to contain his entire wardrobe was Victor Nikiforov, his silver-haired colleague, who was lounging in Yuri’s room – not helping – and annoying the shit out of him.

“Yura,” Victor began with a teasing tone, not moving from where his butt had planted itself on Yuri’s desk an hour ago, “why would you volunteer to start a West Coast Branch of the Avengers? You hate interacting with people.”

“When did my decisions become any of your business, Old Man?”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain mutant quitting the X-Men and moving to LA, would it?” He twirled one of Yuri’s arrows between his fingers, much to Yuri’s annoyance.

“Otabek has nothing to do with this, Geezer, piss off,” Yuri said as he strained to tape a box closed.

“So, you did hear about that! Mila and I were worried you hadn’t.”

Yuri could feel his eye begin to twitch at Victor’s loud and overly cheerful voice as the older man continued to sit on his desk, practically dripping and oozing smugness out of every orifice.

With a glare, Yuri stormed over to his desk and yanked his arrow away from Victor before the guy could stab his eye out and placed it back into his quiver. Was a leopard print quiver practical for sneaking? No, not at all. But it was better than swinging around in red and blue spandex. And no, he wasn’t jealous that a 12-or-16-year-old, whatever, was already a part-time member of the main Avengers squad and gets picked up by Stark while Yuri, who was an archery prodigy and never missed his target, barely got a text the last time the world was in danger. Forgot to hit send his ass.

“If you’re not gonna help, get your ass off my desk and the fuck out of my room.”

“Watch your language, Yura. Someone as young as you shouldn’t be using such inappropriate language in front of others.”

“I’m eighteen, and it’s my fucking room, Victor.”

Victor dramatically grasped his chest with a loud gasp, “What kind of impression will you give the readers? Children could be reading this, Yuri!”

Yuri could still see the mischievous glint in the older man’s blue eyes behind the welling of fake tears.

“You’ve officially gone senile. What are you even talking about?”

“Fine, I’ll leave,” Victor said with a pout, standing up to leave, “but just so you know, the readers are here because of me.”

And with a dramatic slamming of the door, Victor had finally left Yuri to suffer in peace.

“What does he mean ‘readers’? He’s seriously lost it this time.”

-

Yuri had hoped that leaving New York and moving all the way to California would mean a fresh start. No more Mila. No more Victor. No more A-Team Avenger bullshit missions he wasn’t invited to. He could make his knockoff Avengers the way he wanted and come up with actual plans, unlike the “more experienced” main Avengers.

What he didn’t account for was Cap and Stark giving him babysitters.

Yuri had his headphones on and his hood up as he stewed in his anger. Victor and Mila sat with him at the airport as they waited to board their plane at too early in the morning because the greedy Avengers didn’t want to share their ride. Mila had her face buried in a trashy magazine, as per usual, and Victor napped using his huge brown poodle Makkachin as a body pillow.

A few minutes passed like this before he yanked his headphones off and turned to face Mila.

“Why are you guys here? I can do this on my own. I don’t need a Hag and an Old Man watching me.”

Mila rolled her eyes for the nth time that morning and turned another glossy page over.

“They asked us to mentor you because they think you have potential, Yura, don’t throw a tantrum. You don’t have superpowers, remember? I have super strength and I can fly. You shoot arrows.”

“Like five at once,” Yuri said, “And Victor doesn’t have superpowers either.”

“Yeah, but he’s Victor, he makes it work. The point is that we all want you to succeed, but you won’t if you get yourself killed right off the bat. And we really want to teach you as much as we can before we leave.”

Yuri groaned in annoyance, “Fine, but once I get a team together and we rock our first mission you and the Geezer leave.”

“Deal.” Mila awkwardly hugged Yuri over the armrest, cutting off the smaller boy's ability to breathe.

"Mila... too strong... can't breathe."

"Whoops, sorry Yuri!"

-

The great thing about this whole thing being an official Avengers project was that Stark was willing to pay for everything. The Avengers West Coast Headquarters was a decently sized office building bought and tricked out by Stark’s people, who ensured that they had everything they could possibly need to make this “experiment” a success. Sure, it wasn’t a classy mansion or a sleek tower, but it was his.

-

The first person to join their team was Otabek. Not for any specific reason. It was just convenient that Yuri was friends with Otabek who just so happened to be in to LA. Sure, the man was attractive and has a really hot, edgy haircut, but he also has telepathic abilities and could potentially control people’s minds. That’s badass. And that’s the main reason Otabek was essential for the team.

But, of course, Victor needed to follow stupid protocol and wrote down a few interview questions two minutes before Otabek’s arrival. Victor’s penmanship was appalling enough without being rushed.

Yuri had Otabek sit at one of the empty computer desks tucked near the back of the tech room. The room was where they would eventually have super techy nerds do their super techy things but, for now, it was where they chilled during the day. It was also home to the Nice Couch that seemed to beg for naps.

“So, Otabek, I have a few questions I need to ask before you can officially join.”

“Go ahead, Yura.” Yuri’s face flushed at the nickname. He could see the shit-eating grins on both Mila and Victor’s faces as they pretended to watch the monitors. Even Makkachin stopped chewing on her bone to watch the train wreck that was Yuri talking to Otabek from her spot on the Nice Couch. He really needed them gone.

Yuri cleared his throat before looking down at the paper, “Have you ever used mind control on your teammates?”

“Not intentionally.”

“Are you still affiliated with either the X-Men or the – huh?” Yuri squinted at the name to make sure he read it right, “Omega Gang? Victor, what the hell? I’ve never even heard of that before?”

“Whoops, that’s from the ‘New X-Men’ series and doesn’t apply to this universe. Sorry, you can skip that.”

It was Mila’s turn to look confused. “X-Men series?”

“Never mind,” Victor pouted and shook his head sadly, as if being weird – and potentially crazy as fuck – was a burden on him or some shit.

“No, I am no longer affiliated with the X-Men.”

“Okay, last question. Is there any potential you will go rogue and become a future villain?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Cool, welcome to the team.”

Yuri ignores the heat on his face as he shakes Otabek’s hand and stares at his stoic friend’s face and warm dark-brown eyes, completely forgetting that his friend was telepathic and could probably hear his dirty thoughts about what he wanted to do to him on the Nice Couch. Sans poodle.

-

Their first mission came with a few surprises.

It was a seemingly simple missing persons case. It was simple enough that their small team would be able to complete it quickly, but it was interesting enough that it would keep them entertained until a bigger mission came in.

Their first lead was a mobster who frequented a bar downtown called The Crystal Palace.

Yuri’s original plan: Otabek would go in, find the mobster, and manipulate enough information out of him before the mobster’s goons realized what was happening. Then, as the idiots noticed their boss being a bit too chatty, Victor, Yuri, and Mila would go in and back up Otabek, and they would obviously win and go from there.

“Is everyone ready to leave,” Yuri asked as he packed extra arrows into his duffle bag. He heard Mila snickering behind him and, immediately after turning around to see what nonsense the two oldest members of his team were doing, he regretted being born into this world.

Victor was wearing a white and pink long-sleeved unitard that was short enough to scar Yuri for life, but long enough to not completely traumatize him into needing therapy. Victor had a sword holster that held two long katanas on his back as well as two-gun holsters wrapped around his bare thighs.

“What the fuck are you wearing, Victor?”

“Don’t I look cute? Since I’m the Gwenpool of this universe, I figured I would commit completely to the role and had the costume made. Look at the mask too! So cute!” Victor’s heart-shaped smile was in full effect.

“Gwen who?” Mila asked while taking photos of Victor on her phone.

Yuri groaned. They didn’t have time for this. Otabek had dressed normally, black jeans and a t-shirt. Yuri had debated whether his leather jacket was too much for this outing. Heck, he worried that Mila’s usual booty shorts and her gaudy American flag bomber jacket would be too noticeable. Now he had Victor prancing around the room looking like a cotton candy ghost.

“Are those real?” And now, even Otabek was distracted by the enigma that was Victor Nikiforov.

“The guns aren’t, but the katanas are!” Victor unsheathed both katanas at the same time and whirled them around expertly. “We’re lucky that I actually have training, unlike Gwenpool. Otherwise, I would be completely useless until later on in the story.”

Makkachin barked from her usual spot on the couch in agreement, and Yuri ignored the small pink and white costume that Victor clearly had made for her as well.

Yuri wanted new teammates.

They managed to leave their headquarters and, somehow, arrived at the bar on time for their next surprise.

The Wolverine clones, also known as the Crispino Twins, had apparently gotten there first and stirred up some drama. This led to Sara being flung out the front window and into a random car parked across the street. Michele, who was enraged at the thought of someone touching his sister, released his adamantium claws and stabbed anything and everything in sight.

Mila ran to Sara’s arm, which was the only part of the girl’s body exposed from within the large dent and started to un-dent the car. Yuri couldn’t even hear Sara’s voice over the sound of whining metal and people being stabbed that filled the night air. He could see the wind blow away all of his hopes and dreams of successfully starting his own Avengers.

“There goes our lead. Kabobbed right on to Michele’s claw,” Yuri grumbled at a smirking Otabek, who was probably enjoying Michele’s loud, angered thoughts.

“Sara says they had a friend question him when they first got here,” Mila said between clenched teeth. She had moved on to aggressively pulling on Sara’s arm.

“No, I’m not gonna yank harder!” There was a pause before Mila spoke again. “I don’t care that you can regenerate. I’m getting you out without hurting you.”

Yuri had to get closer to the car to hear Sara’s muffled voice over all of the noise.

“Where’s the third wheel?” Yuri asked into the dent.

“He should still be in the bar with Mickey.”

“Okay, thanks, Sara.” Yuri motioned for Victor and Otabek to follow him into the bar.

They barely made it to the sidewalk in front of the building when Victor’s pink and white unitard-clad body ran through the broken window and clung on to the dark-haired stranger talking to Michele.

“Yuuri!” Victor was smothering the poor man in a loving embrace, nestling his now mask-less face into the man’s neck.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” The man, now known as Yuuri, turned red as Victor continued to cling to him.

“Not in this universe.” Yuuri looked confused at Victor’s statement but gave up trying to escape from his tight hold. “Have you ever thought about wearing glasses, Yuuri?”

-

The group, after Mila finally freed Sara from her car prison, walked over to Yuuri’s office that was nearby. Apparently, he had been an archer for the Avengers before Yuri. But he quit after a mission had gone wrong. Now he was working as a private investigator in LA who occasionally shot things with arrows. He also had, like, four sidekicks who were three too many in Yuri’s opinion.

“I’ve been tracking a couple of missing person cases for a few days now, and the only lead I had was the mobster. I followed him around but come up empty. And the only information he gave me, before Michele clawed him, was an address which Phichit is looking up now.” Yuuri’s main sidekick Phichit was apparently an ordinary guy who had a knack for computers. Or, at least, knew more about computers than Yuuri did.

“It’s a warehouse out of town. It looks abandoned, but I don’t trust security cameras. Too easy to hack. I can have Seung-gil look at the footage to see if it’s been messed with and get back to you,” Phichit said. His desk was covered in hamster stickers and plushies.

In contrast, Seung-gil was uptight and emotionless as he typed away on his computer. Yuri wondered if Phichit put all of those husky stickers on the man’s desk.

Victor watched the exchange in awe. He seemed fixated entirely on Yuuri and refused to look away for even a second. His dreamy sigh made Yuri’s scowl grow bigger. Yuuri, on the other hand, seemed to have a permanent flush on his face as Victor continued to watch him.

“He’s not used to the attention,” sidekick number three named Guang Hong said as he and sidekick four – named Leo – sat eating Taco Bell with the Crispino Twins, Sara occasionally hand feeding Mila a tortilla chip like they were in love or something.

“Okay,” Yuuri began, snapping Yuri away from his thoughts, “Once we get more insight on the warehouse, I can sneak in and take a look inside. Michele and Sara are just visiting so they won’t be coming. But two archers should be good enough for a quick look.”

“There’s only room for one archer in LA,” Yuri said, arms crossed to emphasize his toughness.

“So, when do you leave?” Yuuri retorted with a smug look on his face. Maybe Yuuri wouldn’t be horrible after all. Otabek gave Yuri a knowing look that he chose to ignore in favor of matching smug looks with Yuuri.

But then Yuuri got distracted by Victor winking at him, and Yuri was back to hating life again.

-

Yuri wasn’t sure when they became a real team. Maybe it was when Yuuri’s friends moved into the tech room out of convenience. LA traffic, lack of parking, and what not. Maybe it was when Yuuri and Yuri had to make a dramatic quick getaway when they discovered the warehouse was being used as a laboratory to create evil clones. How where they supposed to know the old vents wouldn’t hold their weight? Maybe it was when one of the clones imploded and covered them in green goo during their interrogation. Maybe it was how Yuuri and Yuri mutually decided to opt out of nicknames that would help differentiate between the two. Yuri overheard Yuuri tell Victor he loved how confused everyone got during their conversations. Not that Yuri cared.

But Yuri did notice the change when they were in jail briefly.

There they sat, in a holding cell overnight after breaking into another warehouse looking for clues. And not because they were a part of the new villain organization trying to take over LA like the LAPD assumed.

Victor was hugging Yuuri and crying about being too pretty to go to jail.

“I know, Vitya,” Yuuri said running his hands through Victor’s thin silver hair. “But, with a face like yours, you’re bound to find a prison husband.”

“But I want you to be my prison husband, Yuuri.”

“That’s doable.” Yuuri chuckled at Victor’s antics, nestling his head against Victor’s. The two were grossly close considering it had been about a month since they met.

“But I can’t marry you, yet! You haven’t won gold,” Victor cried, hugging Yuuri closer and unaware of Yuuri’s confused, yet amused face.

Mila was picking drywall out of her hair, and hopefully regretting her choice of literally flying through the warehouse walls in an attempt to outrun the cops.

“I mean, the building didn’t collapse, and I’m sure Stark will pay for the damages. Why are we still in here?”

Meanwhile, Otabek was trying to convince Yuri to let him use mind control on the cops.

“I know you can do it, Beka, but it’s still morally wrong,” Yuri said with a sigh. Damn superheroes and their moral compasses.

And after what Yuri would assume was a tech team rock-paper-scissors match, Guang Hong was sent down to the station to bail them out. Guang Hong somehow managed to convince the cops to let them go home without more than a stern lecture, much to Yuri's amazement. Yuri wondered if the kid didn’t secretly have a mutation that could charm people into doing anything for him. Leo said Guang Hong was just that cute.

Yuri would never admit it, but he liked this weird team he assembled.

-

After weeks of investigation, and another two weeks of staring at Yuri’s creepy board of clues, they found the culprit. The five of them stood in front of a mansion owned by one Jean Jacques Leroy. Also known as Yuri’s greatest foe King JJ. The neighborhood looked pretentious enough for Yuri to wonder how he missed this. Of course, it would be JJ. Who else would experiment with clones? The man wanted an army of JJs to complete what he called ‘JJ Style’ villainy. His last batch of clones, mistakenly made into women and being renamed ‘JJ Girls’ as to keep with the brand, were defeated by Yuri back in New York.

“Alright, West Coast Avengers,” Yuri said with a clap of his hands, startling Yuuri’s gaze away from Victor’s pink clothed ass. “Tonight’s the night we complete our first mission. Otabek, how’s it sounding in there.”

“Full.”

“Alright, tech team. Can you hear us?”

“Loud and clear, Yuri!” The earpieces, not able to handle Phichit’s overly cheerful voice, made a high-frequency sound causing the group to wince.

The sound of rustling and angry whispering was heard before Seung-gil’s usual monotone voice replaced Phichit’s.

“You’ll want to enter through the basement. There’s significantly less security there, and it has access to the elevators. It’s your best bet to avoid the clones.”

“Got it,” Yuri said as he walked up to the front entrance and kicked the doors open. Yuuri following close behind.

“Or ignore everything I just said and go through the front door?”

The two cleared out as many JJs as they could, the rest of the team begrudgingly joining the fight. The elevators could be seen on the landing.

“Seung-gil, is there any extra security on the elevators,” Yuri asked as he shot a deformed looking JJ in the leg and pushed him into the pool. But, seriously, who had a pool inside the entrance of their house?

“None that I can see.”

Yuri turned to look at Yuuri and could see the excitement that filled the older man’s eyes and wondered if his expression matched.

“Up and over to the elevators,” Yuri asked.

“Yup!” Yuuri shot four arrows on the landing, both Yuuri and Yuri using Giant JJ’s head as a stepping stool to grab them and heave their way up and over the glass banister to the elevators.

“Seriously? I could have flown you two over there,” Mila yelled after them.

“Why take the easy way?” Yuri pushed the button for the top floor while Yuuri shrugged in apology to Mila and Victor who pouted at Yuuri leaving him behind.

Fighting JJ always consisted of fighting off a few more clones, being covered in mysterious goo, JJ monologuing Yuri to death, and Yuri ending the ‘battle’ with tying JJ up and asking him to confess before he called the police to take him away. The thing about Jean Jacques Leroy was he had no powers. He was just evil and had a lot of money. His girlfriend, or was it fiancée, would bail him out and give him a stern lecture about why he shouldn’t be a villain. JJ would apologize and promise he was done this time. But the man would be back in six months, like clockwork.

“Where are they, JJ?” Yuri asked as Yuuri tightened the ropes around JJ and knotted them together.

“Basement. And that’s King JJ to you!”

“Don’t make me call Isabella.” Yuri didn’t understand why she stayed with him but to each their own.

“Fine,” JJ mumbled.

Yuri’s earpiece made a staticky sound before Seung-gil’s voice came through again.

“I told you to go through the basement.”

-

Days later, Yuri found Mila and Victor at their barely used desks putting their things in small boxes.

“What are you guys doing,” Yuri asked as he watched Victor set his new photo of Yuuri playing with Makkachin gently into the box.

“A deal’s a deal, Yura,” Mila said, putting a stapler that was clearly not hers into her box. “Your first mission was a success; Cap and Stark are satisfied, and they think you can handle this on your own.”

“But it was just JJ. It’s not like that was an actual mission. Are you guys seriously going to leave and ruin the dynamic we have going on? Because that’s selfish as fuck.”

“Just tell them you want them to stay Yura,” Otabek said as he walked past the door towards the tech room, probably to nap on the Nice Couch.

Yuri scowled and puffed out his cheeks before he gritted out a “what he said.” The two ‘more experienced’ members of his team clung on to him in a tight hug that he would normally try to break out of, but it’s only been two days since the whole JJ thing, and he was too tired to fight the hugs. That doesn’t mean he enjoyed it or anything.

“Finally! We’ve been in here pretending to put things in our boxes for an hour now,” Victor yelled in his ear. Was it too late to take it back?

“Yes, it is,” Otabek responded to his thought as he walked past the door again. Someone probably got to the Nice Couch before him. They really needed a sign-up sheet for that thing.

-

*Five Months Later*

Yuri led his team to the door belonging to “The one who cannot die” or “He who talks you mad.” They heard it both ways, so it depends on which story was heard first.

It was eerily quiet, made worse by the occasional sound of water dripping down the stalactites of the cave-like-place they were in. Yuri still wasn’t sure where they were or how they got there. But a mission’s a mission. If defeating this guy would get his team back to safety, then that’s what they needed to do.

They had just reached the door when Otabek stopped Yuri.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Why not? It’s just some guy, right.”

“No, Yura, he’s not normal.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. A tall man stood in the middle of the room wearing a red and black version of Victor’s costume.

“Chris,” Victor said happily. He ran straight to the pervy looking guy.

Christophe cocked his masked head to the side and regarded the pink and white-clad man curiously.

“Do I know you, chéri?”

“Yeah, we’re friends. Although, I wonder if it’s the same in this universe?”

“Ah, Victor! I see you’re a fourth-wall breaker as well!”

"God, there's another one," Yuri groaned as the rest of the group caught up to Victor and his friend.

“Yup! The legend going around on the lower floors is that we need to beat you to escape.”

“Now there’s a fun idea. But I’m, sadly, trapped here as well. Probably because I’m just a side-character in this universe.”

“Me too,” Victor said, a bit too cheerfully before he realized what he said, and his smile was replaced with a pout. The two sighed sadly at their shared status in this story. “So, we’re trapped down here? For how long?”

Chris shrugged his shoulders, “Until the story ends, I guess.”

“What do we do until then?”

“I can show your cute fiancée my amazing bagpiping skills.” Yuuri's face turned bright red at that.

“You have bagpipes down here?”

“Nope!”

What did Yuri do to deserve this torment?

"Probably cut someone off in traffic," Otabek responded to his thought.

He really needed a nap on the Nice Couch.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit on the characters (if you want to know)  
> Yuri: I based his backstory on Kate Bishop a little bit  
> Yuuri: his background is mostly Kate working as a P.I. with a pinch of Clint Barton's "older and wiser" characterization (and he has a thing for Legolas, which is what got him into archery in the first place)  
> Victor: he's Gwenpool because I initially thought of him wearing the costume tbh but he was an assassin like Natasha before the start of the fanfiction  
> Mila: is just America Chavez because I was lazy  
> Otabek: loosely based on Quentin Quire, I didn't know much about him before, but I actually really liked him in WCA  
> Phichit, Seung-Gil, Leo, and Guang Hong: are based on Kate's friends in Hawkeye but without Johnny's powers  
> Sara and Michele: Are wolverine clones  
> JJ: is a combination of Madame Masque and M.O.D.O.K  
> Chris: is Deadpool and the bagpipe joke was something Deadpool said at one point and it just felt so Chris


End file.
